Arzenal
is an island in a distant sea with detention facilities that hold Norma along with a military base built to house the combat air-frames known as Para-mail. Description It is built onto an island that appears to be a volcanic neck surrounded by a ring formation of rocks. It has tall cliffs and a flat area on top where vegetation grows. The base is carved into the cliffs and multiple landing fields jut outwards from at least on two of the sides. Locations Command Center The command center for the island is where Commander-in-Chief Jill, Inspector General Emma Bronson, and the three Communications Operators Pamela, Hikaru, Olivier are during operations against the DRAGON's. It overlooks the main landing field (right and above it), as its glass observation design allows for easy viewing of landings. Landing Platforms A large metal structure that sticks out the side of Arzenal. Multiple levels tall, there are launch bays on each of the lower levels, while the top deck functions as a landing field for para-mails and aircraft. Simulators A room that houses high tech simulators for piloting para-mails. Advanced imaging and mock ups of the controls are apart of the module, which gives the pilot a feeling of flying and accelerating. Medical Bay A standard medical surgery office and a hospital full of bedrooms run by Maggy. The facility has the equipment capable of life saving surgery and installation of cybernetics (artificial limbs and organs). Cafeteria A communal room for Norma to meet and eat as a group. A major location for interaction. It appears that any Norma with cooking skills rotates through cooking and preparing food, even pilots like Ersha. Dormitories Living quarters for the base personnel. While generally spartan like, anything in Arzenal is up for grabs to purchase if you have the money. Furniture, decorations, and other amenities are available to be bought and used in the dorms. Generally each room has a set of two beds, although Zola's room was larger and had a private bath, including a large queen sized bed. Torture Room Only referred to as "that room", the room is used by Jill and Bronson when processing in new Norma. Zola requested the use of the room for her own use when she took Ange to it. Rosenblum Estate It is the estate that members of the Rosenblum Royal Family stay in while inspecting Arzenal. Misty Rosenblum came to Arzenal to visit and find out the truth about Ange. Jasmine Mall Jasmine sells nearly just about everything at her Mall. The young Norma girls, if they can afford it, can buy clothing, para-mail, weapons, and just about anything else they can think of. Beach At the back of the base, there is a small sheltered cavity with an entrance into the base. This triangular area is a sandy beach on the sea. It is used for the yearly 'Mermaid Festa'. Prison History The island is where Norma are detained after being discovered in the Empire of Misurugi and other nations. They are trained to become a "weapon" that fights against DRAGON's. The military base is run by the Commander-in-Chief of the island, Jill who is a ruthless former pilot. Translated References Category:Factions Category:Locations